


Easy as Breathing

by StrictlyNoFrills



Series: P.E.I. (AKA That Polar Series Where Everything is Soft and Nothing Hurts) [2]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Plot? Don't know that animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: Michael radiates heat, which means that their bed is always warm.





	Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing about a million other things, but I had the unshakeable urge to write a fluffy ficlet for my favorite fictional couple, so here we are.
> 
> As you can see, I decided to revisit the 'verse where they're a young married couple living in P.E.I., because it's pretty much the schmoopiest 'verse for them anywhere, ever, and I just want all the nice things for these characters who had to deal with so much suckage in canon.
> 
> I do not own Roswell, because if I did, Sheriff Valenti and Amy DeLuca would have worked out. They were _cute_, doggonit!__

Michael radiates heat, which means that their bed is always warm, and it's the perfect combination of soft and supportive, because they applied liberal doses of molecular manipulation to the mattress they bought at the local consignment store. It's probably more comfortable than a brand new mattress that cost ten times the amount they paid, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She inhales deeply, taking in their combined scent that permeates their satin-smooth sheets, which were cheap polyester on clearance when they bought them at the supermarket, and presses her face further into her pillow with a sleepy, contented hum.

It is a rare day for them - a lazy day, when she doesn't have to go to school or to work, and he won't have to go into work until later in the day because a co-worker asked last night if they could switch shifts so he could take his little girl to a doctor's appointment.

She hears a slow, deep breath from the other side of the bed, followed by a mildly disgruntled, "What are you doing all the way over there, Parker?"

Turning her head on the pillow, she peers over at her husband and smiles at the sight of what he would swear, if asked, is not a pout turning down the corners of his lips. His arm snakes out and wraps around her waist, drawing her in close, and she burrows gladly into his warmth and the familiar firmness of his lightly toned body. She would love him no matter what he looked like, but she has to admit that his masculine beauty and raw physical power are a bonus.

"I can feel you objectifying me," he notes dryly.

"I'm pretty sure the ring you put on my finger gives me explicit rights to objectify you."

"Explicit, huh?" he drawls languidly. "I like the sound of that."

She laughs and presses a kiss to one of his collarbones. "I thought you might."

"You know what would be really great?"

"Mmm?"

"If you objectified me explicitly right now."

With a slightly wicked grin, she presses another kiss to the space just below his collarbones, and then another one further down, murmuring, "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged."


End file.
